Spectroscopic methods applied to intact cell structures would provide a powerful means for directly analyzing the chemistry of living organisms. Surface techniques, like Auger Electron Spectroscopy, are ideally suited to the study of microscopic structures. Intact structures can be observed in frozen samples but the ability to maintain a sample in a frozen state in a surface system vacuum chamber does not now exist. The application of existing vibration-free cryogenic refrigeration technology offers a solution to this problem while keeping operating costs to a minimum. This project would demonstrate the feasibility of applying refrigeration to the study of biological materials using surface techniques. By designing and installing a prototype system in a spectrometer and analyzing frozen samples, a straight-forward demonstration of this capability is possible. Sufficient dat a would be obtained to determine the viability of the hybrid technology. These methods could be used to directly study cell chemistry in the presence of chemicals such as toxins and medications to determine the immediate cellular effects of exposure. New information on abnormal cell chemistry could be obtained directly without the need for inference from currently used indirect methods.